


Dark Angel

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart broke into two and there lay a dark angel, a fallen angel, always falling from the sky. Warning: Dark poem! please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



**Dark Angel**

_always falling from the sky..._  
misguided and oh so contrite,  
wondering if life can every change,  
an angel who knew not what life is  
but what it was  
for an angel can always fall  
oh so contrite,  
oh so blind,  
oh so there...

for love was never there,  
and shall not be.

for there lay an angel,  
dressed in black  
ready to kill  
ready to be silent  
by her own grief.

there lay a dark angel  
on my bed,  
and with that moment

life stopped  
and never changed

a dark angel laid still  
and time was never more...

for what is life,  
when death knocks on the door?

there lay an angel  
quite contrary,  
but life was never more stopped  
and flowers didn't bloom no more.

my heart broke  
into two,  
and there lay  
a dark angel,

and life never knew.

_always falling from the sky..._


End file.
